Childe
by Freed Again
Summary: Takes place after Alucard's departure from the physical world. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING. AlucardXSeras (eventual lemon)
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Chapter I

Seras POV

**_Seras. Seras Victoria. _**

Master's voice continued to echo throughout my mind and permeated through each and every cell within my body. It was calling out to me, telling me to, no, _ordering_ me to search every possible surface on both Earth and Hell in order to find its source.

The voice was slowly driving me out of my mind. Every moment of everyday was like Master standing right beside me whispering my name, but whenever I turned around to try to catch a glimpse of him, he disappeared.

It had already been 3 months, 2 days, 5 hours, and 42 seconds since the day that Master disappeared and 2 months, 26 days, 2 hours, and 56 seconds since I finally understood that my Master was _is _more than a Master to me. Love wasn't the proper way to explain the sentiments that I have discovered within myself. If anything, it was more of an obsession.

It caused me to be on edge.

Honestly speaking, I have had a clean slate ever since becoming a draculina (meaning I haven't killed anyone who wasn't either a vampire or a ghoul). However, ever since the departure of my Master, I have been getting these sudden urges to feed off of the closest living human I could detect. I felt like a caffeine addict trying to find my next fix.

_Seras._

A voice reverberated throughout my mind.

"Seras Victoria!"

"W-what?"

Sir Integra had set off a gun trying to catch my attention, and, being the vampire that I am, not responding to such stimuli was a first.

"I've been calling you for the past 5 minutes. Can you tell me what in the bloody hells has been going on in your mind?" Her eyebrows were creased with both worry and irritation.

"Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

"You bet it won't. Seras… What is happening?" Her tone started off harsh but quickly turned tender.

"With what, Sir?"

"You. Ever since Alucard left you have been spacing out."

Alucard. She got to call him by his name.

_Stop it Seras. You aren't one to be jealous._

I tried to give my best attempt at a genuine smile.

"Not at all sir. I've been perfectly well since Master's departure."

Integra snorted.

"If you expect me to believe that then Hellsing truly is going to Hell."

I responded as surly as I could.

"Sorry, Sir, but I really am fine."

Integra stared at me for a long while. When she finally looked as if she had something to say, she held back once again. Her look then quickly morphed into one filled with determination and authority. Her next words sounded and rang through the silence of the entire room.

"Draculina, you are dismissed from duty as of today."

I couldn't keep up my normal front any longer and panicked.

"W-Wait, what?" I wasn't sure whether or not I heard her correctly.

"You heard me."

Her words forced me to register the meaning behind them.

"Yes, but why?! What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing-" She started.

I cut her off mid-sentence. I could feel my hysteria rising.

"Then why are you dismissing me?!"

"Because you have not let me finish my previous statement. I was going to say 'Nothing. _Not yet_'. Seras, you know as well as I do that since Alucard left, you have been on edge. You are in no shape to be around an environment such as this!"

"But Sir! I can control it! Don't just cast me aside when Master had also abandoned me!" I was ready to do whatever it took to be able to stay with the organization.

Her left eyebrow rose.

"I thought you said you knew he would return."

I casted my eyes down and fidgeted with the hem of my skirt.

"He will. My body tells me he will but lately I can't help but wonder if maybe he left because of me. Because of how much of a failure I have been as a fledgling..."

"Police girl," I cringed at the old nickname "I am not abandoning you and nor has your Master, as much of an asshole as he is. Relax, you will be dismissed for a time period of 20 years in order to strengthen yourself and learn how to control your insatiable bloodlust as of late. After that set amount of time has passed, you _will_ return and you _will_ be stronger."

Her tone left no room for any arguments or reasoning. I could only bite my tongue and resign myself to her command.

"Understood."


	2. Chapter 2: Life After

Chapter II

Seras POV

**~10 Years Later~**

It had been 10 years since I had last been in contact with anyone from Hellsing, and if I was to tell the truth, I didn't really miss it as much as I thought I would. I've never been able to truly taste the freedom that came with being an immortal until I was dismissed by Integra.

With these years I had finally found a life outside of Hellsing: I had freedom, I had power, and I had my Childe, Izaiah.

"Master." His soothing tenor wrapped itself around my body.

"Yes?"

I turned around to see him walking towards where I was atop a mountain in Aosta Valley, Italy. I could sense his calm and felt myself feeding off of it.

When he planted himself next to me, I scooted myself closer and gently rested my head against his left shoulder. He made me feel at peace with just his presence.

"Master-"

"Hmmm?" I hummed.

"Today's our anniversary."

I started to play with his shoulder length hair, combing through his long raven locks. They were so similar to Master's...

"Is it?"

"Mhmm."

His answer rumbled in his chest.

"What would you like as a gift?" I asked offhandedly, still distracted by his tresses.

He grinned.

"I'd say a kiss would suffice."

I quickly snapped myself back from going off to Seras-Land. I could feel his molten gold orbs focus on me but he laughed as he pointed to his cheek.

"Just on the cheek?"

He nodded and I felt myself calm.

"Just on the cheek," I repeated, more as a reassurance to myself than as a reminder of where to kiss.

**_Growl._**

Growl? Where was that sound coming from?

**_Snarl._**

I ignored the feral sounds in my mind and scooted even closer to Izaiah. The kiss was quick and fleeting and, when I was done, he ran his long fingers through his hair and smiled.

"Thanks, Master. I know I ask for a lot but you're so fun to tease."

I felt myself get flustered but tried to reply as calmly as possible, "N-Not at all."

My answer hung in comfortable silence until I broke it minutes later.

"Hey, Izaiah?" I could feel remorse bubble from the pit of my stomach as I felt every year on this day, and, as if he already knew of my unease, he once again evened his tone of voice.

"Mhmm?"

"I'm so sorry for killing you." I said, folding into myself.

"It's okay, Master, it wasn't your fault." He soothed, trying to comfort me.

I looked up at him.

"You say that every year but it is my fault. I couldn't control myself at the most crucial moment. My Master's voice...It just wouldn't get out of my mind and I didn't know how to control my impulses. I should've been able to. You shouldn't have to stay with me for all of eternity."

Izaiah wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked up at the sky.

"No Master, it's what I wanted. I am glad to have been able to offer you my life and even happier that I get to stay beside you for an eternity."

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Emersion

Chapter III

Izaiah POV

* * *

**~3 Months Later~**

I looked around at the new surroundings of the apartment Seras had rented. It had one bedroom with an intact bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. It was a modest place with tasteful furnishings that kept to a cream white and turquoise blue theme.

I had been happy when she told me about it but it made me wonder whether or not she truly understood what renting an apartment with one bedroom meant.

She often confused me and now, once more, proved herself to be capable of befuddling my rational train of thought.

Had she purposely bought an apartment with only one bedroom? Or did she buy it out of convenience?

I basked in the fact that she trusted me enough to let me stay beside her in sleep, which was the most vulnerable time for a vampire, but I just couldn't tell what she desired from me. Though we were not lovers, at times I felt as if she loved me as such. However, in others I felt as if she was looking at someone else even though I was clearly the one in front of her.

Could this have been because of her Master with the voice she just couldn't forget?

* * *

I walked next to where she stood by the window.

"Master." I whispered with a hidden searing desire to use her name instead.

"Yes, Izaiah?"

"Won't you tell me what's on your mind? You look so distant right now."

She started to focus her attention on me and slightly shifted her weight onto her right leg and then leaned her head against the cool plane of glass. The beautiful view acted as a backdrop to her perfect silhouette.

"I was just thinking how you'll never be able to turn into a proper No-Life King."

I could feel her inner conflict within her tone of voice.

"Master, don't let it bother you."

I took her hand and guided us to the cream sofa.

Seras' voice wavered.

"I'm sorry. It's selfish of me but it's just that my Master and I were never able to say goodbye. I always expected that he'd return and I still believe that even now, but what bothers me so much is that I never got the chance to call him by his name. I feel as if even if I know he will return someday I should've said something... Something significant. I guess it's true you don't know how precious something is until it's gone."

A low growl was starting to form within my chest but when her lips turned up in a wry smile in an attempt to shrug off her previous comment, I immediately quelled it and I felt an unfamiliar sense of agony from a cause I couldn't really pinpoint.

Was it jealousy? Or was this because I hated seeing her in pain? Either way-

"Master, if it's alright with you, is it okay for me to call you Seras?"

* * *

Seras POV

His voice had always reminded me so much of Master.

No, not just his voice.

Izaiah had always been physically like an exact replica of Master. His hair, his body, and his facial features. They were so similar that I felt haunted by their resemblance whenever I was caught off guard. The only difference between the two had only been their eye colors: Izaiah's had either been too bright in bloodlust or too dull in everyday life.

I knew that Izaiah was not my Master and I loved him as my Childe but he always had a way of throwing me off because of their likeness.

I often found myself to be distracted whenever I let myself relate the two in my mind.

After some debating I finally replied.

"Yes. Yes you may."

His uncertain expression quickly smoothed over and a slow smile spread to his lips.

"Thanks, Seras."

He placed a hand on top of my head, his sweet and mellow smile reaching his eyes.

"Seras. Seras Victoria."

I flinched away almost as if I was burned. This was just like right before Master disappeared, the image flashing in and out of my mind.

"What happened, Seras?"

I tried to collect myself.

_He is not my Master. He is not Alucard._

**_That's right, Police Girl._**

_Master? Master, if you're there… if you can hear me, please answer me._

No response came no matter how long I waited. I must be going crazy.

"I-I'm sorry Izaiah. It's nothing. You just reminded me of something is all."

His visage reverted back to that of a concerned expression. He nodded and then got up from his position and walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll go grab you a blood pack, Master."

I flinched at his usage of the word _Master _although he had only just started calling me by my name.


	4. Chapter 4: Return

Chapter IV

Third Person POV

* * *

There had been an overall jovial aura surrounding the usually somber environment: the time for Seras' return to the Hellsing Manor had finally come and Integra had had a grin plastered on her face since the sun kissed the sky.

"Finally," she whispered with a tremble in her voice "finally, she will be home."

Her indulgence in her joy was short lived, interrupted by a sudden tapping at the door.

"Who is it?"

The office door slowly crept open followed by a well dressed man who carried a metal suitcase. Though he was young, his posture emanated propriety and his accent was thick with Old English.

"It's Conrad, Sir. I believe that Miss Victoria is due in about…" he glanced at his pocket watch "46 seconds. I would like to take this time to confirm whether or not you are certain about supplying a vampire with a weapon such as this."

"Do not question me Conrad," Integra bit out.

The years had only increased the amount of authority with which Integra spoke, forcing the butler to obey.

"Understood, sir."

She rose with dignity from her seat and walked toward the window, noticing how the color of the moon had started to morph into a beautiful crimson.

Her unfading grin widened.

"She's here."

* * *

"Long time no see, Sir," a feminine voice rang from within the room.

Integra concealed her grin and turned around to walk over to the draculina.

"Seras."

"Yes, Sir?"

Integra's face softened and wrapped her arms around Seras.

"Welcome back."

Seras smiled, her undead heart trembling from the overwhelming sense of familiarity.

"It's nice to be back. Um, Sir?"

"Yes, Seras?"

Seras fidgeted.

"I need to tell you something. Or rather, I need to introduce you to someone…"

Integra let Seras go and raised an eyebrow.

"Did the young draculina find love on her journey for power?" Integra's words took on a teasing tone.

"Sir, please don't tease me on my first day back."

"Whatever you say, Police Girl."

The nostalgia came flooding in with the old nickname.

"Izaiah, come in."

Izaiah materialized before Seras angled towards Integra, raising an arm across his chest before he bowed.

"Hello, Sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Integra was stunned beyond all words when her mind processed what, or who, was before her.

"A-Alucard?"

Izaiah lifted his head and stared at Integra. The name had sounded familiar on her tongue, but he couldn't understand why she had addressed him as such.

"Alucard?"

"No, it cannot be. Forgive me. You just reminded me of someone that I used to know."

Izaiah smiled.

"It's ok, Master said that the first time she met me as well."

"Master?"

"Seras. Seras is my Master."

Integra glanced at Seras and then back at Izaiah but said nothing, leaving Seras to feel disquieted about Integra's lack of a reaction concerning Izaiah but not for long.

"Seras, meet me after this is over. I have something to talk to you about."

Seras felt a chill run down her spine.

"Understood, Sir."

"Now then, let's get to your welcome back present."

Integra motioned for Conrad to step forward.

"Seras, this is Conrad Valentino, my new butler. Conrad, this is Seras Victoria, the new commander of the WG-II."

"WG-II?"

"It stands for Wild Geese II."

"Sir…"

"I know what you want to say Seras, but I have already made my decision about this matter and there is to be _no_ changes."

"Yes, Sir."

Integra went to the oak desk where Conrad had set down the metal case and entered the passcode. A quick click could be heard before Integra spoke again.

"Seras, this will be your new weapon."

"New weapon?"

"Come and take a look at it."

Seras walked over to where Integra was and immediately came to a halt.

What she found encased in it made her eyes widen and her breath catch.

"The Casull…"

"Yes, one of the guns that your Master left behind. We managed to find it during your 20 year vacation, Police Girl."

Integra grinned once again.

"Police Girl?" Izaiah teased.

Seras tensed for moment before she relaxed. Izaiah had been feeling confused ever since setting foot in the Hellsing Mansion. Everything surrounding him seemed so strange yet so familiar.

"That was my nick name." Seras replied.

"I see… it suits you somehow."

"Seras," Integra intervened.

"Sir?"

"The meeting is adjourned, but you will stay here with me. We have much to talk about."

At that, Seras knew the conversation that was about to take place could no longer be delayed.

"Izaiah, I need to talk to Sir Integra alone. Let Conrad show you to your room. I will be with you in a minute."

"Yes, my Master."

Izaiah bowed and turned to leave with the butler. When the door clicked shut Integra moved to a couch.

"Police Girl. _Explain_."

Seras walked to the chair opposite of the couch Integra had settled on. She wondered how Integra still managed to scare her even after the 20 years she had spent traveling around the world. Her voice started off small.

"When you dismissed me 20 years ago, I was lost. I had no idea where to go so I traveled aimlessly... All the while, Master's voice continuously echoed throughout my mind, corroding the thin connection between me and my human sanity.

I thought that I'd be able to return to normal if I could feel a little closer to Master and so I went to Romania and just wandered in that area of Europe. After around a year, I met Izaiah in an alley in Italy. Milan, to be exact, and we've stayed together ever since." Her voice grew surer as she continued.

"Why did you turn him?"

Seras closed her eyes and started speaking in a detached tone that became harder and harder to maintain as her story progressed.

"When I first saw him, I thought that I had found Master and I was shocked beyond words. He was just like him but, when I got closer to him, I saw that he was human. I knew that he was not Master and yet I still couldn't bring myself to part from him because of my own weakness.

We stayed together normally for a year before one day Master's voice inside me became maddening. By the time I realized it, I had already killed him and he was still wearing a smile... Smiling... For me... Since then, we've stayed together."

"Do you love him, Seras?"

"... No. I would't have admitted this 20 years ago but, I love Master."

"Does Izaiah know about his resemblance to Alucard?"

"No."

"You should tell him."

"But-"

Integra held up a hand.

"No, Seras. He deserves to know. I can see the way he looks at you."

"Understood, Sir."


	5. Chapter 5: Dream

Chapter V

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. I realize that this author's note is a little late and by a little late I really mean unforgivably late, but I do hope that everyone has been enjoying the story so far. This is my first fanfiction, and I am really sorry if any of the grammar is wrong… I have no beta reader, what can I say? Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Izaiah POV

I laid there, staring at the ceiling. Things have changed between Seras and I since the day she had first allowed me to call her by her name.

We had become more distant than before. I don't know what happened in the moment when I called her by her name, but I've been starting to feel agitated at the inexplicable aftermath. She had kept our relationship strictly to one between Master and Childe: all semblance of friendship and personal connections have been completely wiped out from our interactions. I missed it. I missed us.

**_Izaiah._**

Seras' voice rang within my mind and disrupted my thoughts.

_Yes, Master?_

**_I'm outside your door. Can I come in?_**

_Yes, Master._

Seras walked in in what appeared to be a blood-red Hellsing uniform. Her form was accentuated by the short skirt and tight blouse.

"Hey."

I sat up to face her, "Hey. What's up?"

She glanced around nervously, but then moved to sit next to me on the coffin supplied by the Organization.

"We need to talk." Her voice was unsure.

"Ok."

She hasn't shown this much vulnerability before me since I last called her name.

"I don't know how to start this conversation."

I tried to help her situation.

"Master-"

"Please, just call me Seras."

"... I don't think that that would be a wise decision."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Izaiah, it's an order."

My pulse increased at her show of power.

"Yes, Seras."

"Izaiah… I think that it's time to tell you the whole truth. You have a right to it."

The atmosphere between us started to tense up.

"Truth? What have you been lying to me about?"

She was quick to reply, "Nothing, but I haven't told you everything." Her gaze shifted from her hands to my my face.

She expected me to say something. I had nothing. I just wanted to hear what she wanted to say. I just wanted to know what made her so nervous to tell me.

"Izaiah, the truth is, Alucard is my Master."

She glanced at my face trying to read my emotions but I had none that would warrant such unease from her. I already knew.

"You resemble him and when you touched my hair and called me by my name, I remembered the day I last saw him. The day when he disappeared from the face of the Earth, from me."

Her voice grew smaller.

"I never understood why I could hear his voice circulate within my mind without end until months after his disappearance when I finally realized that I loved my Master, maybe even obsessed over him."

I allowed my hands to wrap around her shoulders and guided her body towards mine.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I couldn't tell you. I was afraid you'd think that I didn't care about you as your own being and only wanted to have you by my side because of your resemblance with him."

"Seras," I chuckled and combed a hand through her hair. "I am not upset over any of this. I had an idea that was the case to begin with. What you don't understand is that before you, I had no life. I don't have any memories of my life other than aimlessly wandering the streets of Milan before I had the pleasure of meeting you. You felt so familiar to me I couldn't help but grow close to you. I am happy even now. I understand. It's ok."

It was the truth. I had thought that I would feel a jealousy so strong that it would border on rage when the time came and she finally told me about her Master, but what I felt right now did not resemble that belligerent emotion in the slightest.

I placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Seras, understand that you are so important to me that nothing could ever drive me from you."

She moved closer to my body and wrapped her arms around my torso, whispering, "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

And I was happy.

* * *

Seras POV

I stood up after the hug but his hand quickly held onto my wrist.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, dawn is just around the corner. I need to return to my room to prep for tomorrow. I haven't felt the comfort of my own coffin for so long."

A flash of an unrecognizable emotion crossed his face but disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

I gave him a smile and then dematerialize into my room.

* * *

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I reached my room, feeling like a boulder was lifted off of my shoulders. It has already been 20 years. 20 long years since I've last stood in this exact position.

I trailed my fingers over my furniture, taking in the familiarity and basking in the calm it allowed me. Home sweet home.

However, when I went over to my coffin a sudden urge took hold of my body. Something was calling me to Master's room. I needed to go to Master's room. I wanted to go to Master's room.

The next thing I knew, I was in Master's room.

_Alucard… I want to be able to say your name._

His coffin had been placed near the right corner of the room. My body felt less and less like mine as I made my way towards the coffin, almost as if I've been enchanted by a siren. The lid creaked open and I felt myself move to lie down inside of it.

The red silk material within the coffin caressed my skin as I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to overtake me.

* * *

**~IN A DREAM~**

There was darkness. Nothing but darkness and a faint breeze until a figure started to approach me from a distance.

**_Seras. Seras Victoria._**

_Master?_

For a minute everything stood still.

"Yes, Police Girl. Who else could it be?"

A shiver of joy ran down my spine as I turned around to face the voice. My eyes widened and I felt my knees weaken until they gave out but he caught me before I face planted.

"As clumsy as ever I see."

I almost couldn't speak from the overflowing jubilance within the pit of my stomach but I knew I had to collect myself before I could speak with him.

"Master, where have you been?"

"Around."

"Master…"

"Yes, Police Girl?"

"Are you real?"

He flashed one of his trademark grins, complimenting the never-ending smile that had appeared on my face since his arrival.

"I don't know, am I?"

"This is a dream, isn't it?"

"It is whatever you wish it to be."

"I see, then does that mean that I can do as I please?"

"I don't see why not."

I didn't wait for him to finish his answer before I wrapped my arms around him, rested my ear against his chest, and whispered-

"Alucard…"

There was a long moment of silence before I felt a chilling shift in the air. His eyes burned with a brighter shade of red and he disappeared from within my arms.

"Police Girl, I do believe that your Mate would not appreciate your current display of affection."

His grin had been replaced with one that was wider and contained no real joy.

"Mate? But, Al-"

He interrupted me before I could continue.

"I am still your Master. You will not address me by my name until you've taken my blood and become a true Nosferatu."

Master's mood had become darker than it previously was. He no longer held the same familiarity and genuine happiness as when the dream first began.

"Master… why are you pushing me away?"

He suddenly appeared before me.

"Because you are not my Mate. You cannot be. You're weak. Still, I must admit that you've become more courageous than before I left you. Perhaps because of Izaiah? Maybe you'll never be No-Life Queen," he tipped my chin up with a gloved finger as his eyes blazed even brighter, "as you're more suited to be from the lineage of the Whore of Babylon than from mine."

He once again disappeared as I felt his words destroy any of my previous emotions. How could I have forgotten how cruel loving him could be?

"How is my Master doing?"

His question broke me out of my line of thought and I realized that he now had his back turned to face me with a glass of wine in his hand. How could he be so calm when he just exploited every one of my weaknesses?

My voice was barely above a mummer.

"Sir Integra?"

"You will address her as 'Master', Police Girl."

Blood stung at my eyes from his now almost fatherly chiding but I forced myself to calm down.

I bowed with my right hand over my chest as a true servant would. My responses grew to become eerily calm.

"... I understand, Master. My other Master is doing fine and is patiently awaiting your return."

"I see. I thought she must've given up on me by now. How do you know about this? You haven't spoken to her of me."

"We have not, Master, but I know because I knew how she is feeling."

_Not _knew_, Seras. _Know. _You've waited for him just as much as Integra, no, Master, has. Perhaps even more..._

I felt a blood tear slipping from my eyes, but my voice kept it's even tone.

"Police Girl, you are a Nosferatu, never forget that. You should not be relating to a human on things such as emotion. You will regret it."

Alucard turned to face the me who was still bowing, desperately trying to cling on the the comfort of servitude.

"Understood, Master."

"Police Girl… are you crying?" There was a sudden gentleness to his tone.

His hands reached out for me but they just as suddenly stopped as if he has caught himself in a shameful act.

"Yes, Master."

"Why?"

I paused for a bit thinking of an answer, found none to be suitable, and, for the first time, blocked our mental connection and lied to him.

"I do not know, Master. Is there anything else you wish to know before I leave this dream?"

"Leave this dream?"

"Yes, I do not plan on shedding my tears in front of your presence, Master. It will only serve to make you see me as even weaker than you already see me as."

"Then leave," he growled.

"Understood, Master."

I was about to wake myself up when I turned back to face him once again.

"Master."

"What is it?"

"I just want to tell you something that I've been wanting to tell you for 20 years."

"What is that?"

_Goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6: WG-II

Chapter VI

Seras POV

When I opened my eyes I realized three things. One, tears were still running down my cheeks. Two, I was in a coffin that wasn't mine, and three, I didn't get to say what I truly wanted to say to Alu-, I mean, Master.

I was unsure whether or not the dream was truly a dream or perhaps another attempt by my brain to convince me that I'm crazy.

Just then I noticed a presence outside of the coffin I was in.

"Seras? Seras, are you in there?" the voice called out.

The lid opened to reveal the distressed face of Izaiah. I was unsure what made me reach out and hold him against me but I gave into my impulses anyway.

"I could smell your tears all the way from my room, Seras. What's wrong?" His concern was etched out on his features.

I smiled.

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just had a bad dream. Let's get out of here and go to my room. There's still time before sunset."

He replied with a smile of his own, "Okay."

We both dematerialized into my room where we wordlessly climbed into my coffin together. He didn't ask me about the dream; he just held me close to his chest and hummed into my hair.

I once again drifted to the land of dreams but, this time, I was in the arms of Izaiah and the dreams were full of joy and warmth.

* * *

Izaiah POV

I woke with Seras in my arms and couldn't help the smile that was forcing it's way onto my face.

She slowly started to stir and then finally opened her eyes in a dreamy haze.

My voice was soft as I brushed her hair away from her face, "Hey, beautiful. You ready for today?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" She stretched out to the other side of the coffin but then unexpectedly moved to rest her head against the crook of my neck. I could feel her lips against my collar bone.

"I'd say it's around 6PM. Would you like to get up?" I asked, praying to a God I wasn't sure existed that she would say no.

"No, it's comfy. Give me 5 more minutes." She groaned, entwining her legs with my own.

I was all too happy to comply.

* * *

5 minutes turned into 20 and then an hour but by then Seras was fully ready to wake up.

She opened the lid to the coffin and made her way to the shower, pausing when she got to the bathroom door to give me the first orders of the day.

"I'll meet you in 20. Go to your room and wait for me."

"As you wish." I dematerialized into my own bedroom (or was it coffin-room in this case?) where 2 blood packs sat waiting for me. I briefly wondered whether or not Conrad realized I wasn't in the room but was interrupted by my rising bloodlust.

I stared at the chilled liquids for a while still unsure about whether or not to drink or to throw them away.

**_Izaiah, drink the blood._**

_Understood._

Like a good Childe, I took one pack and punctured it with my fangs. I felt the liquid slid slowly down my throat and cringed. Seras was right. They were awful. Who in the right mind thought that a vampire would enjoy cooled blood? No, who in the right mind thought that blood that sat in the back of a fridge for a week would make a good meal? There had to be a way to make them better, perhaps wine.

Seras had suddenly sat herself in the chair directly in front of me. "I see you've discovered the cause of my distaste for blood packs."

"Yeah, how'd you drink these?" I fought to not flinch at the remaining taste and texture of the cold congealed blood in my mouth.

"You warm them."

Seras reached out to grab my remaining blood pack, throwing it into her shadows before they returned three blood packs onto the table.

"Here's yours," she said as she handed me the now body temperature blood.

"Thanks."

After taking a gulp of the blood, I decided that this time the blood was more bearable.

"How did you survive your time here?"

"I didn't drink blood before my dismissal from Hellsing. The only time that I did was when Pip died…" her face started to fall into the distant look that I was all too familiar with by now.

"Seras, you don't have to think about it if you don't want to."

She smiled and the looked up at me.

"Let's go meet the WG-II." Her tone lightened up. I couldn't help the smirk that placed itself on my visage.

"Whatever my willful Master demands."

She gave me a half-hearted glare and then quickly pulled me along with her.

* * *

Third Person POV

Integra was halfway through her speech when Seras and Izaiah appeared.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Seras greeted as she entered the door.

"Ah, and this is what I've been talking about. Gentlemen, please meet Seras Victoria, a draculina."

The crowd murmured and laughed. It was all much too similar to how the Wild Geese had originally reacted. However, instead of a Pip Bernadotte, the crowd jeered together.

Seras' patience had long ago been worn thin when in face of military affairs and ordered her shadows to spread throughout the room and into the minds of all the humans present in the room.

_Be mindful of what you say about me. I will be your commander for however long you are part of the WG-II._

A look of terror appeared on most of the soldier's faces.

Seras' lips broke into a mad grin before her expression turned solemn.

"Now, who can tell me what WG-II stands for?"

A soldier stood up and responded with respect.

"Wild Geese II."

The change in the attitudes of the soldiers surprised Integra.

"What did she do?"

Izaiah smiled and responded to her question. "She inserted a part of her mind into theirs. It's kind of like hypnosis, but much more effective. Don't worry, it won't cause any problems for the soldiers since there are no side effects."

"Yes. Does anyone know about the Wild Geese?" Seras asked in a commanding voice.

"They were completely annihilated 20 years ago. The cause is unknown."

She decided to reveal the truth to the new group of soldiers.

"The cause is a group called the Millennium. They sacrificed their lives for the sake of protecting this Organization. You will not tarnish their name. Do you understand?"

"Yes. We understand," the soldiers all replied in unison.

"Good. You are dismissed from this meeting. Do take care to meet me in the training room tomorrow at 7PM. Our latest mission will be a week from today and I expect a team who knows how to stay alive in a time of desperation. Should my safety look precarious and the probability of my return becomes minimal,_ run_. Your first and foremost priority when we are on a mission outside of protecting the Organization is to stay alive. Understood?" Her tone was stern.

The soldiers looked at her with confusion written on their faces. They had expected that she'd demand for them to risk their lives.

Seras' featured softened. "I am a vampire. If the chance of my survival is not 100% then that means yours would already have reached close to 0. I'm not calling you weak but it's the truth and I just can't have that. From today onwards you are my team, my family. You must do all that you can to stay alive. So, once again, understood?"

There was a moment of silence but then a collective voice answered.

"Yes, Commander."

Integra stared in amazement.

It had only been 10 minutes since Seras had entered the room, but the soldiers had already started calling her with a term of respect.

"Seras, you have become stronger than I had expected from you in the 20 years that you were away."


	7. Chapter 7: Friend

Chapter VII

Third Person POV

"Units Two, Three, and Four stay on standby. One and Five come with me," Seras projected her voice directly into the minds of the WG-II members and allowed her smirk to widen as she delivered her next line, "Gentlemen, welcome to your first mission with the Hellsing Organization. Don't piss your pants, and we'll be alright."

She knocked down the first bolted door in her way and inched inside.

"Clear."

Units One and Five followed closely as Seras continued to lead the soldiers into the ghoul infested building.

"Stand down. Three enemies to the left, five on top, and eight down the corridor. Do not move before I give the signal."

Each soldier gave a brief nod before directing their attentions on what their commander was about to do.

Seras flashed before the enemies in range and then motioned for the units to take out those who were further away as she took on the ones on the same floor as her. Her eyes flashed a fiery red that matched the blood dripping from her hands after she tore through her enemies, indulging in the first ghoul hunt since her dismissal from Hellsing.

The soldiers watched on with a mixture of awe and horror.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side…" one of the soldiers whispered.

"What about my bad side?" Seras asked innocently.

She had taken out eleven of the sixteen ghouls she had warned them about, leaving the other five for the soldiers to ease into the nature of their missions from this point onwards.

"Nothing, Sir," the soldier kept a calm facade but felt a drop of sweat slid along his neck.

She bent down next to him.

"What's your name?"

"Nick Bernadotte, Sir."

His name caught Seras' attention.

"Bernadotte?"

"Yes, I'm a relative of one of the previous members of the Wild Geese. His name is-"

"Pip?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Pip. How'd you know?"

"He was my commander and still is my teammate." She said as she remembered when Pip had offered her his blood and she became a true Nosferatu.

"But he died. How is he still your teammate?"

Seras pondered about how she would be able to explain her current relationship with him until she decided to settle for the one her Master had offered her 21 years ago.

"Blood is like the currency of life. When Pip died, I drank his blood and he became a part of my soul. He acts like a familiar within my body. Anyway, enough about that. We need to complete our mission before Sir Integra decides to tear off one of my limbs."

Nick continued to look at Seras as she walked towards the next room.

"Sir… how were you guys before he died?"

Her eyes warmed as she replied.

"He was a friend."


	8. Chapter 8: Wonder

Chapter VIII

Third Person POV

Seras dematerialized behind the vampire master who was responsible for the deaths of twenty-eight civilians. She lifted up her right leg to deliver a finishing blow to his head when he suddenly turned around and held onto the leg she had suspended midair.

"Nuh-uh-uh, cute little Draculina."

Seras could tell the amount of arrogance he held towards his own powers and increased the amount of strength in her legs as brought it down to graze his cheeks.

He reached a hand up to touch his new injury and looked at the blood that rubbed off on his fingers.

"You impudent little bitch..." he lowered his voice into a growl, "but no matter. I'll make sure that you learn your place when I have you under me tonight. I haven't smelled a female as delicious as you for so long."

His words disgusted Seras and his rage kept increasing as he kept missing his target. The two kept going back and forth. Seras ducked and parried until she felt herself grow more and more unamused with what was suppose to be her new source of entertainment.

She stopped all her movements and the vampire tried to take advantage of the moment by ripping her throat. Her body fell onto the floor.

"That shouldn't kill you, little Draculina, but that'll give me enough time to carry you back to my den and bind you to me. If only you played nice then I could have gently courted you. Pity."

He started to gather her body in her arms when her voice rang throughout the space.

_Was it fun? Tormenting those innocent people?_

The master vampire's face changed from it's original grin and Seras' body liquified in his arms.

"W-who who's there?"

_Pity? Pity, indeed. Pity you call yourself a vampire. You are not even fit to be trash._

Her body slowly reconstructed itself behind him and held out an oddly formed appendage held the Casull to his heart.

_Say goodbye, vermin. _

Seras pulled the trigger, a blessed bullet leaving a gaping whole in it's wake. His body instantly decomposed into a pile of ashes, never once realizing what had caused his now permanent state of death.

* * *

"Report," Integra stared straight at the commander of WG-II.

Seras handed her the paperwork involving the deceased and those who have survived.

"We exterminated twenty-eight ghouls and the master vampire."

Integra rubbed her hands along the bridge of her nose preparing herself for the worst.

"And how many soldiers did we lose?"

"None."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I said 'None', Sir."

"Yes, I heard. You are dismissed."

As soon as Seras dematerialized, Integra let a smile fall onto her lips. When Alucard was part of missions he hadn't cared about those who went into battle with him but Seras was different. She had made sure to tactfully include her team on the mission while taking into count how to preserve their lives.

"Alucard… if you could see her now," she whispered.

Integra was broken out of the raw pride she felt towards the young vampire when her butler entered the room.

"Sir Integra?"

"What is it, Conrad?"

"I must ask you again about keeping a vampire under the same roof as you and your soldiers."

Integra felt irate at his question.

"Why would you think that?"

Conrad looked at her with surprise.

"Well, for one thing, she's a vampire. She could go out of control with blood lust at any moment. It could be detrimental to the organization."

Integra lowered the cigar she held in her hand.

"What would truly be detrimental would be to let her go. Without her, there will not be any mission like the one today. There will be no zero casualty missions. The lives of our soldiers, of human being, would be lost. Do you understand?" Her eyes dared for him to argue against her.

"Y-yes, Sir," Conrad murmured, caught off guard at the passion behind her voice.

"Good, now leave."

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Yes, sir."

The butler left as suddenly as he went in and Integra allowed herself to start to drift in her thoughts once more.

"Seras… I wonder where you will be 10 years from now…"


	9. Chapter 9: Alucard

Chapter IX

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally got to the chapter that I could bring back Alucard! This is the chapter where the story really begins. Happy reading! Please review if possible.**

**Third Person POV**

* * *

**~10 Years Later~**

Seras woke up 4 hours earlier than usual in the arms of Izaiah. She had been feeling restless all week and she couldn't figure out the reason behind it.

"What's wrong, Seras?" his voice was still husky from sleep.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that something important is about to happen," she moved to get out of bed.

"I know it's early but wake up for now, Izaiah. It's better to be safe than sorry. I need for you to get dressed, feed on four packs of blood, and search the perimeter around the mansion."

"Understood." Izaiah dematerialized into his room and started on the task he had been ordered to do.

* * *

Third Person POV

Seras walked into the shower and began to run a list of procedures to follow in times of emergency.

She thought of evacuating the mansion but decided against it.

_It's Sunday night… why would anyone choose a day on the weekend to attack? Couldn't it be during a weekday where it wasn't a day off?_

**_Police Girl, any day is as good of a day to attack. _**

_Master? _

No reply came.

_I must be going crazy._

* * *

"Stop! That's it! A victor has been determined!" Seras shouted with a grin plastered on her face.

"And the winner is….Integra!"

Integra took off her helmet and let her now silver hair fall. Her beauty was still enough to stun those around her.

"Excellent. Excellent! Her skill hasn't diminished at all," Chief Makube clapped.

"Section XIII, you were suppose to wait in the hall."

"No. no. Waiting is a virtue that I personally disagree with. We have waited long enough and no one had even offered us a glass of water. We're a little tired, you know?" He tried to keep up a friendly pretense.

"I do not wish to speak with you now. Please go back to where you came from."

Seras nodded in the background.

"Yes, yes. We're going," the Section XII representative shrugged.

As the group of the Vatican church was leaving, Heinkel Wolfe stared at Seras and assessed her abilities to decide whether or not she could fight her.

Seras smirked when Wolfe turned around to leave with the rest of the group.

"Chief Makube, Hellsing is weak. We should attack them now," one of the representatives said as they walked down a hallway to exit the organization.

"You little brat. You are blind," Wolfe replied through her deformed lips.

"Huh?"

Chief Makube reached his right hand out and tore off a piece of the wall to reveal a dark red and black substance. It sped away from them as suddenly as it was forced to appear.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled the novice representative. "Wait… this is…"

"The shadow of Seras Victoria" finished Makube. He then continued "Our section is weak. We have lost too much."

"However, we have booked a new arsenal."

"No, not yet. Not yet. We have lost too much power after the Ninth Crusade. What does a little waiting mean? We've got plenty of time. We've already waited five hundred years. What does another century or two mean to us? We shall be the ones to wage the Tenth Crusade" Makube said as he continued to walk.

* * *

"We'll stop here for today. You are all dismissed," Integra commanded. "And Sir Penwood, good work today."

"U-uh, y-yes" he muttered.

"You're swordsmanship is remarkable. You have helped me to improve."

Penwood dreaded what was soon to come.

"Yes. I mean, no… I'm not that good. Thank you very much… U-um, my grandfather. You used to practice your sword with my grandfather as well, didn't you?"

"Your grandfather…" Integra started out solemnly.

"He kept cutting and cutting at the Nazis. I was sure that there was no one in England who could ever _ever _match up to his skill in cutting. He sliced all approaching enemy into two and we heard that in the end he strapped a bomb to himself and blew up an entire enemy ship!" Integra talked quickly and held an obvious comical note to her tone.

There was a slight period of awkward silence when she continued.

"He was England's guardian angel. My eye was also injured during one of his special attacks"

"Y-you're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, I'm very serious. Really very serious. So very very serious. Seriously! And I'm so serious that you should seriously pay the bill for a new helicopter in my organization."

"AGAIN?!"

"Yes, _please,_" Integra said with a threatening glare.

"O-o-okay."

Penwood left running and crying towards the exit.

"Please remember, okay?" Integra called out after Penwood.

"Y-Yes!"

Seras deadpanned.

"It's surely hard on him and his family and the way you talk to him is almost like a mafia member…"

Integra became serious.

"It's fine. He must learn of hardships just as his grandfather had. When I die, Hellsing will also come to an end. It is they who must carry on. After that, there should be a State-Controlled Government Agency to take on this job. It will no longer be the era of organizations led by family lines."

She then sighed.

"I feel a bit tired."

"You don't really look tired though" Seras interjected.

Integra let out a sigh and continued.

"I saw small wrinkles appearing again after looking at the mirror this morning!"

Seras sweat dropped.

"Looking at these wrinkles… it somehow reminded me... of Walter…" she said against a wall in the room.

"… Don't get depressed because of that…" When Integra did not respond Seras continued. "Is it still that bad? You still can't get over it? Don't say things like 'When I die…'" Seras then took on the persona of her Master.

"If you really want to stay young, then let me drink your blood," Seras impersonated Alucard, "Look, look, I'm mimicking my Master."

Seras was halfway through her sentence when Integra launched herself at Seras and kicked her across the face.

"You don't have to kick me for that!"

"Don't you dare say it even if it's a joke! Bloody idiot! You haven't changed in decades! Besides, what is that blockhead Alucard doing? He didn't come back at all! Didn't you say he would come back?!"

Seras smiled and undid the top button to her uniform.

"He will come back. I know that he will, after all, he did drink my blood."

"Even though you keep saying that he's coming, it's already been 30 years! 30 long years…"

* * *

Downstairs in the basement, Alucard's coffin shifted.

* * *

"You're a vampire so it may be okay…"

"And I don't get any wrinkles too" Seras added.

Integra felt her veins twitch.

"You are a bad. Is it this mouth that said such a thing? Was it this mouth?" Integra said as she held onto Seras' cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

* * *

Droplets of blood slowly started to form on Alucard's coffin.

**_The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my wings to make me tame._**

* * *

Seras POV

Hours have passed since I had woke up from my sleep and sent Izaiah to search for any possible danger zones.

I've started to doubt whether or not there truly was something going on or if I was just overthinking things, but the crimson moon outside was definitely not my doing tonight. I had not even used a sixth of the power needed to dye the moon the color of blood.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

_Boom?_ The sound of a gunshot! Multiple gunshots…

Damn it, it better not have come from where I thought that it came from!

Sir Integra, please be okay!

* * *

Third Person POV

"What happened, Master!?" Seras stormed into the room not ten seconds after the shots were fired. She flicked on the lights.

There on the ground sat Alucard. He started to laugh when he stopped and looked up to greet the two women in his life with a grin.

"What a noisy way to welcome me back. You're still as noisy as always, I see."

Seras could not contain her joy despite the dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Master!"

"Late homecoming, huh, Alucard? What were you doing?" Integra said as she faced away from Alucard.

His grin grew.

"I kept killing. Killing the lives inside of me, my lives. All 3,424,867… I kept killing every single one of them except for one. And now I'm here. I'm everywhere and nowhere, and that's why I'm here."

Alucard had lost his grin.

"You're late… too late, Alucard" Integra said trying to hide her emotions.

He smirked.

"I'm sorry."

"You must feel like drinking blood, don't you? From me?"

His eyes grew wider.

"That's right. It's been 30 years without eating anything. I'm hungry."

Integra moved over to where Alucard was on the ground. Her eyes grew saddened.

"I'm already an old grandma… I'm…"

Alucard let his facial expression soften.

"That's fine with me."

She smirked and bit her flesh, letting the blood drip as she guided the blood towards Alucard.

"Welcome home, Count."

"I'm home, Countess."


	10. Chapter 10: Familiarity

Chapter X

Third Person POV

Seras left the room as Alucard and Integra exchanged their greetings. She had seen enough.

She had always felt that Integra and Alucard cared for each other more than the normal bond between Master and Servant. Through her dejectedness she failed to notice Izaiah making his way towards her.

"Hey, Seras."

Seras gaped at him for a moment before remembering that he was not Alucard.

"H-hey, Izaiah."

"What happened? You look a little out of it," he let himself reach out to hold onto her arm.

"No, it's fine. It's a good thing, really. Master has returned."

Seras forced on a smile.

"Then why do you look so upset?" Izaiah drew Seras into his arms.

"There's no reason. We should really move out of this hallway. Give Master and Sir Integra some space."

**_Where are you going, Police Girl?_**

Alucard's voice rang throughout the hallway. Seras quickly got out of Izaiah's arms and turned around to see Alucard leaning against a wall.

"Back to my room, Master."

"I thought you'd be happier to see me. You did seem ecstatic in the dream after all." Alucard's smirk widened. "Is it because of your new fledgling?"

He disappeared for a moment before he appeared next to Izaiah. Both of their eyes widened feeling a sense of familiarity.

"Who are you?" Alucard asked in suspicion.

"Izaiah. I take it that you are Alucard? I've heard about you from just about everyone in this mansion."

Izaiah refused to back down.

"I see, everyone, huh?" Alucard let himself drift closer to Seras.

"Come to my chamber."

"Why Master?"

Alucard let his grin grow once again.

"Because I can."

"Understood, Master."

* * *

Seras entered Alucard's room. He was sitting on his throne moderately dressed with only his shirt and trousers. She suddenly started to remember the dream from ten years ago.

"What is it that you called me here for, Master?"

He suddenly appeared beside her.

"You're not going to call me Alucard?"

"No, Master."

"Why?"

"Because you are my Master." She threw the words right back at him.

"I see… Tell me, Police Girl, who is Izaiah?" he asked as he sauntered back to his throne.

"He is my fledgling."

"I know. What else is there between the two of you?"

Seras looked at her Master confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to ask if there is a relationship between the two of you other than that of between Master and Childe."

Seras was taken aback by Alucard's words.

"No."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, Master."

Alucard looked relatively pleased. He studied Seras a little bit more.

"Police Girl."

"Yes, Master?"

"Is there anything specific that you want to ask me about?"

The picture of Alucard feeding off of Integra's blood flashed into her mind, but just as she was about to ask the question, she decided against it.

"No, Master. May I return to my room now?"

His teasing tone stopped.

"Why? To be with Izaiah?"

Seras felt herself grow irrationally irritated.

"Yes, Master. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to return to him before 30 years pass."

Seras dematerialized from Alucard's chamber, leaving him stunned in the silence.

**_You have grown over the years, Seras._**

* * *

Izaiah sat in a chair in Seras' room, waiting for her return. When she finally materialized within the room, he went to her.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

"You're talk with Alucard."

"It went relatively well as compared to what I thought it'd be like…"

Izaiah moved back to Seras' coffin.

"You really weren't kidding when you said that we resembled each other… I thought that I was looking in a mirror for a minute."

Seras smiled.

"Yeah, but your personalities are like the sun and the moon. You care for me while he probably wouldn't even care if I got killed somewhere."

"Seras…" Izaiah motioned for Seras to join him in the coffin. "I'm sure that he cares about you."

Izaiah wasn't sure what made him feel the need to defend Alucard and couldn't describe how he knew Alucard cared about Seras, but he did.

As she closed the coffin, Seras let herself move to scoot in closer with Izaiah's body. She needed to feel his stability.

"We'll see. Night Izaiah."

"Night, Seras."


	11. Chapter 11: Conflict

Chapter XI

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry that this took over a week to post and that there is only one single chapter. It's the last week of school before vacation and you know how hectic that time period is... Now then, I hope you enjoy! Please review and give suggestions if possible!**

* * *

Izaiah POV

By the time I got out of the coffin, Seras had already left to train with WG-II. I was happy that she was pursuing her ambitions as a commander, but I was still unsure what to make of her relationship with her Master.

"You don't need to think anything of my relationship with my Child." Alucard had a somber face as he leaned against the wall farthest away from me.

His voice caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what you thought I meant. Your thoughts are wide open for others to read. I'm surprised Seras still hasn't noticed it herself, but she has always been a little slow on noticing these things."

I walked towards the blood packs and spoke as I took a sip from a bag.

"There has been others?" The nonchalantness in my voice did not give hint towards the ire that was slowly building up in my chest towards the thought of another man loving Seras and having a chance to be next to her.

His serious visage shifted into one with a grin although something about his grin hinted that he found nothing in this situation deserving of legitimate amusement.

"You admit to loving my fledgling?"

"I do."

Alucard's next movements caught me completely off guard. One moment he was still by the wall, the next his left hand had a complete hold on my neck.

"Do not get close to her, fledgling" he hissed, eyes glowing a bright shade of vermilion.

I flung him off of me.

"My name's Izaiah, and what's it to you?" I hissed back, fangs elongated in my mouth.

I lunged towards him as his shadows slowly drifted from his body. He dodged my movements with ease.

"She's mine." He dematerialized himself and then appeared behind me. His left knee met my spin with a sickening crack and I could feel my body collapse.

"You are nothing but her Master." I stared straight into his eyes as he threw me against a wall.

"And you are nothing but her Childe." He growled before he bit down on my shoulder.

I could feel the blood draining from my body and the overwhelming weakness that came with it. It felt nothing like when Seras had drained me in the past.

The longer he held on, the more I could feel myself fading, leaving, me to become a part of him.

The next thing I knew was darkness like no other.

* * *

Third Person POV

A member of WG-II launched an attack on Seras. She dodged each bullet with a feline grace. She caught the leg of a soldier who had dared to challenge her physically.

She had warned them time and time again to never decide to go into battle with a vampire unarmed; however, there were still those who tried to impress her.

She was getting ready to release the leg of the soldier and make him see a traumatic illusion when her grip on his leg tightened.

The soldier let out a scream.

Seras snapped out of her sudden violent mood with the crack of the soldier's bone. She could feel something wavering within her. She had to search within herself to find out what she had felt go awry. Her calls towards her Childe were going unanswered.

She left the soldier with his broken leg and dematerialized to Izaiah's room, desperate to figure out just what happened to her Childe.

* * *

Alucard was still drinking from Izaiah when Seras appeared in the room.

She felt a fury that she had never before felt. Her movements were swift as she forcefully removed her Master from the body of her Childe.

"How dare you?! What the hell are you thinking?!" Her eyes flashed a dangerous red, her claws digging into his flesh.

She had felt a sense of protectiveness of a Master for her Childe, a sense of rage with every ounce of care she felt for Izaiah, but that was not all. She had momentarily felt the protectiveness of a mate for him.

Alucard had been surprised for the brief moments that Seras was able to overpower him to get him off Izaiah.

When the initial shock finally wore off and his rage doubled.

"You dare challenge your Master?" He dislodged himself from her grip.

"What kind of Master tries to kill the fledgling of their Childe?!" Seras felt blood tears prickle in her eyes. A low growl kept rumbling within her chest.

"I may do as I please, Police Girl." His tone reflected his fury.

Seras turned away from Alucard and made to step next to Izaiah.

"Izaiah…" her tears dropped onto his face, "please respond… don't go. I've been a terrible Master. Let me make it up to you. Please…" Seras ripped the flesh at her wrist and placed it on his lips. "Drink… Come back to me. Don't leave me…"

Alucard felt his rage increase in intensity at the show of care his Childe was showing the unconscious vampire. His composure snapped he saw Seras try to give blood to Izaiah mouth-to-mouth. When he finally realized what he was doing, he already had his fangs buried deep within Seras' throat.

Her tears continued to fall.

The closer he came back to sanity, the looser his hold on her grew.

His jaws eventually unclasped.

She fell.

He caught her as she continued to sob.

* * *

"Bloody Hell, Alucard! What did you do to Police Girl and her fledgling?!" Integra had learned of the incident shortly after Izaiah had been hauled over to the emergency room by Seras.

"Nothing, Master."

"Nothing? How is that nothing?! Do you have any idea how Seras got by over the years that you were gone?! She had been losing her sanity as each day went by! She had only got it back after she met Izaiah." Integra let herself fall into her seat and bought her hands onto her face trying to rub her exasperation away.

"Alucard…go apologize to Seras."

Alucard grinned.

"A Master never apologizes to their Childe."

"Now they do. Alucard, this is not a suggestion. I order you to go and apologize to her."

His grin disappeared.

"Yes, my Master." He bowed deeply before disappearing.

* * *

Seras POV

I sat next to the coffin which held my Childe. He had been given many bags of medical blood through injection since being transferred into the medical branch in Hellsing.

Never once had he awakened after Master attacked him.

Never once had I left his side.

"Izaiah…" my voice was hoarse from being unused for so long.

"I know you may not be able to hear me, but it's already been 2 weeks… Please. Please, give me a sign that you're still here, that you're not gone."

She remembered back to the moment she saw Alucard taking his blood.

"I don't think I've ever been that angry with Master." She leaned her head onto his chest.

"If you come back, I'll do anything. Anything…"

* * *

Third Person POV

Seras felt the presence of Alucard before he materialized in the room. She masked all of her emotions under a cool facade.

"How can I help you, Master?"

He remained silent.

"If there is nothing, please do not bother him. He is still resting."

"He's been gone for 2 weeks now, Police Girl. What makes you think he's just resting?" His voice sounded mocking even to his own ears.

"Master, if you are only here to boast about your handiwork, please go away." She continued to look at the face of the comatose Izaiah.

"Police Girl…"

Seras did not respond.

"Seras…"

She shifted slightly in her seat.

He moved to sit next to her and rested her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry."

Seras' eyes widened. Alucard had never apologized to her before and the position they were in reminded her of something Izaiah would've done. Regardless, Alucard continued.

"I was really stupid to have done that. Forgive me, please." His gloved hand started to stroke along her hair.

"I don't know what happened… I have no idea why I did what I did. I know that nothing I say can fix what happened, but Seras," he tipped her chin to look at him "don't just stay silent…"

He bought his face closer to hers and eventually their lips met.

It started off a slow and gentle kiss. His lips firm against hers, tongues ghosting over each other. The intensity increased with each passing moment and the kiss changed from a kiss that had been a kiss meant to show care and sincerity into a kiss of heat.

His hands slid to her neck.

The kiss continued. When Seras moaned into the kiss, Alucard smiled.

"Mmmm… Izaiah…"

Alucard's eyes flashed open.

He dematerialized himself from the room before he could something he knew would wreck what little was left between Seras and him.

**_What the Hell am I doing? She is my fledgling, not my Mate! Why did I get so angry? Why did I kiss her?_**


	12. Chapter 12: Shift

Chapter XII

Seras POV

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated this story for such a long time! The summer has been long and full of studying for upcoming tests that will decide my future. Please just hold on a bit longer. I will be able to post regularly after January. Until then, I will sporadically post chapters. One per month? As always, please review. It increases my motivation~**

* * *

The monitor connected to Izaiah's lifeline beeped as I sat there stunned by what had just happened.

_Master just kissed me…_

I moved my right hand and lifted my arm to touch my lips. They were still tingling and Master's taste stayed lingering on my tongue.

I wasn't quite sure what made me say Izaiah's name during our kiss. He had just suddenly entered my mind without warning.

Maybe it was how Master had touched me… how he was gentle and warm like Izaiah for just one moment.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

My attention focused on the monitor showing the heartbeats of my Childe.

_No! Alucard did this to my Childe!_

There was a deeply seated outrage in my chest. Never have I ever before felt such heat rise within my physical body because of my temper.

_How dare he do what he did?! I will make him pay._

My mind had started to rush with all the possible ways to make Master regret what he had done to my Childe when I felt a soft touch on my arm.

I looked down to see Izaiah. His eyes were half-opened and his face showed his obvious pain but he smiled, trying to hide the agony that he was in.

"Izaiah…"

I felt my eyes start to water. All my previous bellicose thoughts melted away. I let my hands travel to his head and lightly combed through his hair.

"Hey…" His voice was hoarse.

I untangled one of my hands from his hair to reach for the glass of warm blood on the counter next to the coffin and held it to his lips.

I saw his eyes glance at the glass and his wince when he tried to sit up to be able to properly reach the blood without making a mess. I allowed myself to be even closer to him and supported his body against mine. After much effort, his lips touched the glass.

My voice was quiet, "You ok?"

He choked on the blood before he could answer me. I moved to soothe him but the blood regurgitated itself from him. I rushed around looking for a rag and cleaned up what had left his lips.

"I guess not." He tried to take a jab at humor.

I could feel that something was off but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that felt different. It was only when I sat myself down once again that it hit me.

Izaiah no longer smelled undead. He was alive. He was genuinely a human!

"Izaiah…you're a human." I tried to mask my shock.

His eyes clouded with confusion.

His voice held a hint of fear, "What do you mean?"

"You smell human. Everything about you smells human and I can hear your organs functioning. They are all working…"

* * *

Third Person POV

The nurses and the doctors were finally moving away from Izaiah. They had taken multiple samples of both his blood and tissue.

Seras had had a fit when she saw what they were doing to her Childe, former Childe rather, and had been close to him ever since. She let her presence guard him and refused any visitors that she deemed to be able to do even the slightest bit of danger. It had taken her hours before she allowed Integra into the room without the disturbances of the medical staff.

"How did this happen?" Integra's voice rang throughout the room.

Izaiah wasn't sure himself, "I don't know."

"Integra… please find out what happened to him." Seras whispered.

"Why don't you try biting him again?"

"No. Not again. He never had a choice. This time, I'm going to let him live the life he wants to lead."

Izaiah felt the need to interrupt.

"I've told you over and over again Seras. I'm ok. Really. I'd rather stay with you while I can than lead the life I was leading 30 years ago." His eyes spoke volumes of his conviction.

Seras solidified next to Izaiah, her eyes staring into his intently.

"Izaiah-"

Her sentence was cut off when she felt her Master enter the room. She immediately positioned herself between the two men.

"What do you want, Master?" she snarled.

Alucard's face cleared of all emotion before his lips twitched.

"Still angry at me even after our kiss?" His tone was both teasing and dangerous in manner.

Integra's eyes widened.

"Wait-what happened?"

Alucard looked at Integra and replied by avoiding what she was actually asking for.

"I asked her a question."

As Izaiah looked on, he could feel the animosity growing within himself towards his mirror image.

"Stop teasing her when all you're going to do is hurt her." Izaiah could not control the words that left his mouth.

"Oh? And who are you to talk? You no longer hold any connection to her."

Alucard's response held a note of boasting, but Seras cut herself into their conversation, staring straight into Alucard's eyes when she uttered the next words.

"He is my Mate."

She had hardened her resolve and had decided that this would be the best way to protect Izaiah. No matter how ruthless Alucard was, he knew that with the death of a Mate, the other would die too. She trusted that he cared for her enough to not end her undead life, even if she knew what she was saying was a lie.

Alucard could feel his vision go red. He had logically understood that his Childe had only said that to protect her former Childe but something within him clouded his judgement.

He moved quickly behind Seras and dematerialized with Izaiah.

* * *

Alucard had materialized along with Izaiah on the roof of the mansion, his hold on Izaiah's neck tightening.

Izaiah's words came out strained against Alucard's hand.

"You know she'll hate you for this."

Alucard snarled. He was too far gone to care about the consequences of his actions. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly to what Seras had said but he couldn't calm himself down enough to think.

He opened his lips to reveal his sharklike teeth and swiftly bit into Izaiah's neck once again.

The more he drank the more complete he felt. He began to forget what his original intentions were and continued to drain Izaiah of his life.

"ALUCARD!"

He heard Seras scream his name and almost smiled hearing his name leaving her lips, but then remembered his position.

His fangs were still buried within Izaiah's neck and the blood was still mixing with his own. Although he hadn't been able to place the exact feelings he had had when he first drank from Izaiah because of his fury, he now knew what it was.

Blood was the currency of life. Everything could be conveyed through blood. Izaiah's blood had been familiar. His blood had had the exact same taste as his own and there truly were no memories before he met Seras. Memories could never be erased from blood. Not even amnesia could affect what the blood could tell the drinker.

Izaiah hadn't existed until a week before he met Seras. He hadn't existed until the day that Alucard released his humanity in hopes that he would not have to kill himself.

Suddenly everything made sense. Alucard could feel all the pieces of the puzzle go into place as he saw and felt every single event that happened between his human self and his Childe.

His human self had truly been in love with Seras. Even as he was fading back into the main body, all he thought about was Seras and her wellbeing instead of his own life.

**"ALUCARD!"**

Alucard could hear Seras scream once again before he felt a sudden force separate his head from his shoulders.

His Childe had forcefully separated him and his human self knowing that such a move could kill a lesser Nosferatu and without knowing whether or not Alucard still had the ability to regenerate and come back to life.

He could see, with his head landing 3 feet away from his body, the scene that was unfolding before his eyes. Seras was frantic about the unconscious Izaiah as his body slowly returned to nothing, not even ash.

As Alucard's head reattached to his body, the memories of his Childe crashed into him like a speeding bullet train: she had let her guard down in a moment of distress.

He couldn't believe that he had failed to see everything that had happened to her and within her the years that he was gone when he had taken her blood during their first fight.

He moved himself to be closer to her, but all he saw reflected in her eyes had been hurt and fury.


	13. Chapter 13: Steeled Resolve

Chapter XIII

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time. College stuff were piling up and I'm not going to lie, they still are. But today I went over the reviews and I thought to myself "Damn, I really am lucky to have such great readers!" so I figured I'd suck it up and quickly present you guys with the next chapter. Beware, it's not edited. Also! Please continue to review. It is the gas to my almost dried up engine.

* * *

Third Person POV

Seras returned to her room without another word to the man she once greatly admired. She couldn't bring herself to believe that he had truly killed her one and only Childe.

Izaiah had stood by her all the years that Alucard was missing and had become as much part of her as her limbs and her undead heart. She didn't know what she would do now that her true companion was gone.

She suddenly felt a presence behind her.

**_Seras-_**

Her 'Master's' voice resonated behind her, but all she thought was that she didn't want to have to be his Childe anymore.

**_Seras. I need to talk to you._**

Seras contemplated turning around to try and rip his throat out but decided that such an action would be pointless. She had already beheaded him while they were on the roof and yet he still came back to life. Nothing would kill him now. She was sure. Instead, she ended up opting for silence, no longer wanting to recognize his presence in her life. She had already made up her mind that if she couldn't physically kill Alucard, she would mentally delete his existence from hers.

Alucard moved closer to her. His hand was about to touch her shoulder when she turned around and walked by him as if he didn't exist.

She hadn't even bothered to dematerialize.

He growled, "You will answer when I speak to you."

Seras continued to walk without acknowledging him.

He grabbed onto her shoulders and trapped her between his body and the wall. Still she did not show any signs of response to anything he was doing.

He stared at her for a moment before he let her go. He knew that talking to her would be a lost cause for the rest of the day, perhaps even week, and decided to approach her again at a later time so that she could have some time to calm down and come to terms with what had been done on the roof of the Hellsing estate.

* * *

"Seras" a voice called to her through the daze of sleep.

"Seras, you awake?"

She opened her eyes and saw something she thought she would never see again.

"I-Izaiah?"

He didn't respond but he smiled back gently with a tenderness that only Izaiah had ever showed her. She reached her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, tears gathering in her eyes and a sincere smile curling on her face.

"You're alive. You're alive. I can feel you and you're truly right here right now."

She pulled him down into her coffin and closed the lid.

Her right hand reached up to cup his left cheek while her left hand moved to his hair and stroked through it. She said nothing after that but continued to stare at him until she felt sleep trying to reclaim her.

When she was sure she could no longer keep her eyes open, she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled closer to his body.

"Goodnight, Izaiah."

His eyes softened and he smiled once again before placing a kiss on top of her hair.

"Goodnight, my queen."

* * *

When Seras woke up the next morning she was still wrapped within the body of who she thought was her Childe but, as her senses gradually returned to their sharpened state, she realized who was truly in her bed and felt her blood run cold with pure rage.

_How dare he… how dare he kill my Childe and still have the audacity to come into my bed pretending to be my lost partner._

She seethed internally at her own predicament but decided to do as she had done the night before. She was going to delete Alucard's existence completely from her mind and knew the perfect way to do it.

She moved within his arms to break free of them and felt Alucard awaken instantly but she continued as if all she was trying to do was untangle herself from her 'blanket'.

Alucard was not pleased, but, before he could say or do anything, Seras dematerialized from the coffin as if the 'blanket' she was trapped in truly did not matter.

* * *

Seras decidedly went to the Hellsing library to search up a multitude of ways she could get away from Alucard. She had been searching for 3 hours before she finally found a book written on how to destroy Master and Childe relationships among vampires.

Most of the methods listed were ways that she had already known about and were not helpful in helping her achieve her goal, but there had been one that both depressed and elated her like no other.

_The final and last way to break a Master and Childe bond without having to drink the Sire's blood includes a long and arduous ritual. The Childe, in this case, would have to go through great pains, but after the ritual is complete even the memories of his or her Master would be completely erased. Few have opted for this method and all those who have tried have ended up wanting to undo what they have done so it is advised that this method should NOT be used unless there is no other choice (i.e the death of the Master). _

_The first step of the ritual includes drawing a phrase in the ground. This phrase will later hold great importance to the child as it is the phrase that will unlock the Childe's powers whenever there is a need for it. The phrase will form itself after the Childe drains 5/6 of his or her own blood. The Childe will then engrave the words of the phrase onto their own hearts to mark the permanence of the ritual and will only awaken 30 years after the ritual is performed. _

_However, it should truly be noted that the ritual is highly discouraged becau—_

Seras did not want to keep reading, already making up her mind to use the ritual written in the book. She planned to set up the ritual and go through with it within the next 4 hours.


	14. Chapter 14: Farewell, Sir

Chapter XIV

* * *

**Author's Note: **Back with another chapter my loves! I've read over the new reviews. Thank all of you for leaving me with your thoughts and thank those who have been silently following along as well. I'm doing my best stay true to Seras and Alucard's characters. As usual, please give me your feedback.

***Side note: This chapter took me an especially long time to write because I had to debate with myself over whether or not I truly wanted to let Seras go through with the ritual, but then my beautiful muse came and said "Screw what you want and write what stays true to the plot." So I present what you may want to kill me for: Chapter 14.***

* * *

Integra POV

Once again, I am riddled by piles and piles of paperwork. My eyes scanned through each document as rhythmically and carefully as a machine before I would sign my initials at the bottom of the pages to approve of each of their contents.

Two knocks resounded my office followed by a voice.

"Sir Integra, is it alright if I come in?"

I knew that it was Seras and looked up from my paperwork.

"Yes, you may come in, Seras."

Seras strode into my room with a confidence I thought she would have to mend after the death of her Childe.

"Sir, I have come here to inform you of a decision that I have recently made." She stood in the center of my room daring the world to do its worst. "I am going to break the Master-Childe bond I have with your servant."

My eyes widened. I knew that she would be beyond furious at what Alucard had done to Izaiah but I hadn't thought that she would despise him enough to wish to break their bond.

"Are you sure?"

Her eyes held convection.

"Yes."

Her one simple word was all I needed to hear to know that I would not be able to change her mind on this subject.

"How are you going to get Alucard to let you drink his blood?" I asked, honestly curious as to what her plan was. If it required violence I would need to have Conrad prepare an isolated area. I couldn't have two vampires fighting at full force where humans resided.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

Seras dropped the tension within her shoulders and suddenly looked at me with eyes that looked to be full of sorrow and regret. I didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Sir. No, Integra," she had never called me by my name before, "I came here to tell you that today will most likely be the last time that we will ever see each other."

My heart dropped. What was she talking about? How was this going to be the last day? She wasn't going to kill herself to go be with Izaiah was she?

I opened my mouth to speak but she interrupted before I could push one trapped word out.

"Before you say anything, I want you to let me finish."

She walked around my desk to pull on my right sleeve, silently requesting that I follow her. She led me to the tea table and sat me down before sitting on the seat across from me. She opened her mouth to continue.

"I'm not planning on killing myself. I am not that weak, but I truly no longer wish to be bound by that man." She took out a book and passed it to me. "I have read that book and figured out a way that does not involve him, but part of the process includes a period of deep slumber. A 30 year period of deep slumber."

I finally understood what she meant when she said that this would most likely be our last time meeting. My life would probably end before she would next awaken.

Seras stood from where she sat and walked over to me. Her right hand grazed my eyepatch before she went down on one knee.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she looked down.

"Integra, friend, sister, and Master. I am so sorry for failing to protect you then and sorry to leave you once again for my own selfish desires."

She lifted her eyes to finally meet mine and a blood tear escaped from her control.

"I'm leaving, Countess."

Tears blinded my eyes.

"Have a safe trip, Countess."

* * *

Third Person POV

Blood tears were still falling from Seras' eyes as she sped to the location she knew Alucard would not be able to find unless he was truly looking for her.

She felt an immense amount of sorrow within herself not only for Integra but also for the man she knew she should hate but still loved.

_Damn you, Alucard._


End file.
